Apa sih Jatuh Cinta itu?
by 69CoolAndCold69
Summary: AU./Sasuke yang sok dewasa, akan belajar di TK dan apa saja yang akan terjadi disana? Entahlah bahkan Sasuke pun tidak tahu.. ikutin aja ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Apa sih Jatuh Cinta itu?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat), Typo (mungkin), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (banget), Humor segaring kerupuk dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

Dipagi hari yang cerah, aku masih setia tertidur diranjang sangat empukku ... "Sasu-chan!" Teriak seseorang didepan pintu. Duh! Kenapa sih mama harus membangunkanku disaat yang sangattt.. damai ini.

 _Krekk_..

"Sasu-chan! Bangun cepat! Kamu kan mau ke TK, untuk belajar hari ini!.." sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku.

"Sasu-chan! Hei! Sasu-chan!" sekarang mamaku menampar pipiku pelan.

"Bangun sasu-chan! Hoi nanti kamu telat!" mamaku mengguncangkan bahuku lagi.

"Duh.. iya iya tapi lepasin donk ma, aku pusing nih." kepala ku seperti dikocok-kocok, mamaku mengguncangkan bahuku terlalu keras, rasanya kepala ku ingin copot saat itu juga.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku... namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Uchiha... atau Sasuke saja.. atau Sasu saja asalkan, jangan menggunakan 'suffix' -chan aku benci itu! Aku punya kakak namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi .Mamaku adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan Ayahku adalah Uchiha Fugaku aku tahu, aku sekarang sedang cepat-cepat ingin mandi, daripada kepalaku copot.. apa kalian ingin menggantikannya? Tidak kan?

"Sasu-chan sini ibu mandikan" ujar mamaku. Kalian dengar tidak? Hell no! Aku tidak mungkin dimandikan usiaku sudah mencapai umur 5 tahun.. aku bisa mandi sendiri tau! (author: yang bener nih?)

"Gak mau ah, aku bisa mandi sendiri ma.." ujarku.

"Tapi-" "Aku tidak ingin ke TK kalau begitu.. males.." potongku dan memalingkan wajahku.

Mamaku menghela nafas "Hahh.. iya deh iya, tapi jangan lama-lama ya.. Sasu-chan" lalu mamaku memberikan handukku.

Hei! Kenapa aku, masih dipanggil Sasu-chan?! Aah ya ampun aku benci panggilan itu.. sangat.. aduhh kenapa sih aku masih dipanggil seperti itu dulu sih aku senang tapi itu sekarang? Ayolah kau tau kan? Umurku ini sudah 5 tahun tauuu.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "bisa panggil aku, Sasu-kun saja ma.. atau setidaknya Sasuke saja.. atau Sasuke-kun" ujarku kesal.

Mamaku menghela nafas lagi "Hahh.. iya iya Sasu, sana kamu cepatlah mandi atau aku tidak akan memberikan mu sarapan tomat!" mamaku pergi dari kamarku.

Argghh tidaakkkk! Sarapan? Tanpa tomat?! Tidak bisa! Tomat itu bagaikan jantungku, tanpa tomat aku adalah butiran debu (author: -_-). Hahhh... sepertinya akan ada satu masalah baru datang tapi tak apa.. sepertinya hari pertama aku belajar akan dimulai! "Yosha!"

 **-TBC-**

fic macam apa ini?! Fic gagal! Ahhhh! RnR? Kyknya gk bakal ada sama sekali

Ehem ini adalah fic pertama dan gaje dan pasaran yah begitulah.. maafkan saya jika tak menarik :v

Dih... sasusakunya aja blm keliatan -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Apa sih Jatuh Cinta itu?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat), Typo (mungkin), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (banget), Humor segaring kerupuk dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

Ya begitulah pada saat mandi ada suka dukanya.. pertama showernya di gantung aku harus jinjit-jinjit deh, terus kedua mau mandi taunya yang aku keluarin air dingin semua akhirnya terpaksa buang sedikit yang dinginnya, etss belum selesai nyampe situ lho.. shampoo aku juga habis duh duh terpaksa bahasin rambut doank, satu lagi handuknya aku gantung eh jatuh ke bak mandi jadinya basah deh..Hahh.. sial banget sih untung aku ganteng kalo gak gimana donk?

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku nyiapin sendiri pakaianku. Hei! Aku kan sudah besar tau! Tidak perlu diambilin lagi bajunya. Sekarang aku berkaca di depan cermin.. tampan ceklis, cool ceklis, ganteng ceklis, rambut udah mengkilat? ceklis , udah sempurna bak malaikat? ceklis. Ok semua dah siap tinggal sarapan dan cabut. Setelah selesai bercermin aku keluar dari kamar tapiiii.. ada tapinya nih.. pas aku mau buka pintu.

 _Cklek.._

 _Dug!_

duhh! Wajah tampan nan ganteng bak malaikat ini dicium ama pintu (?) Ini semua gara-gara kakakku Itachi. Sudah kenalkan? Iya dia masih muda kelas 6 SD tapi udah keriputan.. jangan tanya dikamar kakakku itu ada apa aja, yang kalian temukan pasti alat kecantikan semua. Jangankan Ponds.. lumpur juga dia olesin buat muka tapi masih aja tuh nempel keriput.. ya udah takdir Tuhan mau gimana lagi?

"Baka! Apa yang kaka lakukan dengan wajahku?! Kau membuatnya jadi tidak sempurna tau!" ujarku kesal

Kakakku menggendikan bahunya "Siapa suruh kamu berdiri di depan pintu? Ah iya nih tas kamu udah aku beliin, udah aku siapin juga alat tulis dan bukunya" ujarnya. Lalu melemparkan tasnya kepadaku. Hap! Dapat!

"Iya iya sekarang minggir kamu baka!" Aku langsung nyosor ke meja makan

"Oi dasar adik durhaka kau! Ohhh jadi kamu sok dewasa ya? Awas kau!" ancamnya.

Apapun yang dikatakan kakakku tidak akan dia lakukan. Dia itu hanya modal bicara saja bukan melakukannya, ish ish ish kakak payah.. udah di meja makan nih langsung aja ambil nasi goreng tomat duh duh mataku berbinar-binar melihatnya, enak banget tuh pasti.. pas mau dimakan..

"Etsss tunggu dulu Sasuke ini untuk bekalmu nanti.. sarapan kamu tomat aja dulu tuh sama susu" ujar mamaku.

'Hmm sudah kuduga' batinku.

"Hahh.. iya iya" gumamku. Setelah itu aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan makananku, aku tidak sabar ingin pergi keTK! Yeay! "Aku berangkat ma!" seruku. Aku berangkat dengan sepeda roda 2 ya aku sudah 5 tahun, malu kalo masih pake roda 3..

* * *

Setelah sampai diTK aku berhenti sejenak, aku terkagum-kagum oleh seko- TK ini. Bangunannya sangat bagus bagaikan istana negara (author: palamu -_-), disebelahnya ada taman sekaligus tempat bermain, disebelahnya lagi aku melihat lapangan.. dan sepertinya itu adalah lapangan untuk berolahraga. Seko- maksudku TK ini sangat menjaga kebersihan, rumputnya bahkan sangat hijau, banyak pohon-pohon dan sejuk. Aku sangat semangat untuk kesana, tapiiii.. ada tapinya nih.. aku baru nginjek 1mm lantai disana. Tap! Dan..

"Kyaa! Kamu siapa kok lucu banget?!"

"Ya ampun kawaii"

"Siapa nama kamu?!"

"Kamu manis banget sih?!"

Itulah yang aku takutin kalo masuk TK terus belajar disana, mungkin dalam waktu beberapa hari saja aku sudah gila karena banyak dikerubutin kayak gini? Emang aku ini apa? gula? dibilang manis- ehem maaf ya aku ini ganteng tau. Lalu datang guru berambut perak, dengan masker hitam dan entah buku apa itu yang pasti bertuliskan 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini.. kasian nih murid baru.. masa baru masuk udah dikeroyokin sih? Sabar-sabar.." ujarnya.

Semua langsung pada diem "ok kamu sasuke kan? Ayo kamu ikut saya masuk kelas A.1" lanjutnya. "Ha'i" ucapku. Yah lebih baik begini daripada aku dikeroyok massa, bisa-bisa wajahku bak malaikat ini hilang dong? Aku sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan kejadiannya sama kayak tadi, biasa.. orang ganteng banyak fans hahaha..

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" Aku mengangguk "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kalian bisa memanggilku Sasu atau Sasuke. Salam kenal!" dan walaupun mereka masih TK semua jiwa anak gaul jaman sekarang ada pada diri mereka terutama kaum hawa, apalagi selain pasang muka sok imut? Cih..

"Nah Sasuke sekarang kau duduk dengan-" ucapan kakashi terpotong oleh teriakan para cabe-cabean- eh maksudnya kaum hawa.

"Sasuke-kun ayo duduk sama aku aja!"

"Sama aku aja sini Sasu-kun!"

"Sasuke sama aku ajaaa!" dan beberapa teriakan lainnya, sedangkan kaum adam hanya memutar mata bosan, tidur-tiduran dan lainnya.

"Diam!" Sontak semuanya bungkam

"-Ehem sasuke kau duduk dengan hmm.. siapa ya oh kau duduk dengan Haruno Sakura" "Sakura angkat tanganmu!" Lanjutnya. Terlihat seorang gadis bermata emerald.. hmmm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. rambutnya pink entah asli atau tidak, dia cantik , manis , sempurna, dan -eh aku ini ngomong apa sih. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menyingkirkan hayalan tidak jelasku. Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang, baguslah aku tidak suka didepan. Tapi kenapa tidak berteriak seperti para cabe- maksudnya kaum hawa yang lain? Tidak terpesona oleh kegantenganku rupanya.. menarik sekali. Setelah duduk aku hanya diam saja dan baru kali ini aku benci keheningan..

"Hei.. namaku Sasuke, salam kenal" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"A-ah iya aku Sakura, salam kenal" ujarnya. Lalu menjabat tanganku.

Deg!

Hei? Perasaan apa ini? Tiba-tiba di dalam tubuhku terdengar suatu detakan? Hei hentikan detakan bodoh! Kau membuatku tidak tenang! Lagipula benda apa yang ada didalam tubuhku ini? Benda merepotkan!

"Sakura ya.." gumamku. Begitulah sampai beberapa detik lalu seorang pria berambut pirang atau kuning terserahlah.. bak durian, berada tepat didepan mejaku.

"-Ehem maaf ya kalo ganggu tapi kayaknya pelajaran udah dimulai Sakura.. Sasuke.. sampai kapan kalian mau jabatan hmm?" dengan nada sok coolnya. Cih.. dasar kepala durian..

"Eh kepala durian denger ya, aku cuma kenalan terus masalah kamu sama aku itu apa ya?" ucapku kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?! Durian?!" bentaknya.

"Memang kepala mu itu kuning seperti durian, lancip-lancip pula" balasku.

"Dasar kau pantat ayam!" bentaknya lagi. Aku? Pantat ayam?.. Hei! Apa yang kau katakan barusan kepala durian baka!

"Hei?! Aku bukan-" ucapanku terpotong.

"Udah jangan berantem!" Sakura men-deathglare kami berdua. Seakan berkata 'Berhenti bertengkar atau kubunuh kalian!' Aku menelan ludah 'Auranya serem banget njir' batinku. si kepala durian tiba-tiba menunjukku.

"Hey Uchiha Sasuke! Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto bukan kepala durian baka!" ucapnya.

"Aku kan tidak tau.. hah.. baiklah salam kenal ya" ucapku.

Dia tersenyum "Baguslah mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman dan mendiskusikan sesuatu" aku menatapnya heran. Dia mengedipkan matanya seolah berkata 'Lihat saja nanti' ugh.. aku merinding.. firasatku juga tidak enak.. duhhh, sebenarnya ada apa ya?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author Time!**

Aaaaa! Sebenarnya aku gak tau itu bagus atau enggak tapi ya gimana ya? Karena aku juga penasaran sama fic ku sendiri makanya aku lanjutin.. ya aku gk pandai dalam bikin fic bisa dibilang aku ini superrrr duuperrr NEWBIE! kuulangi N-E-W-B-I-E . Tapi terima kasih buat yang sudah nge review ya! Yap mungkin naruhina ada di chap depan! Sementara sasusaku dulu..

 **Balasan untuk Review chap kemarin :**

natsuki dds : Ya ya udah aku perbaikin mastah..

dinda adr : Aaa iya iya udah aku perbaiki tpi gk tau bener apa enggak TT^TT . Ya udah lanjut kok..

UchiHarunopyon21 : Ya ini udah lanjut..


	3. Chapter 3

**Apa sih Jatuh Cinta itu?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat), Typo (mungkin), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (banget) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

Dihari pertama belajar kami hanya disuruh untuk menulis nama dikertas, bermain, lalu ditinggalkan guru yah begitulah. "Baiklah anak-anak pelajarannya kita tunda dulu ya sekarang kalian boleh istirahat" ujar Kakashi. Dan akhirnya waktunya istirahat pun tiba. Terlihat Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang dengan murid lainnya, ada yang bertubuh gemuk, ada yang masih tertidur dimejanya, ada yang mempunyai tato merah di pipinya berbentuk seperti segitiga terbalik, ada yang mempunyai mata berwarna putih dan ada yang sedang menggambar sesuatu. Aku baru saja menolehkan kepalaku untuk bertanya 'Siapa mereka?' Kepada Sakura tapiiii.. ada tapinya nih.. dia sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan setelah aku lihat-lihat, ternyata dia sedang berbincang-bincang juga dengan dengan murid lainnya. Itu pasti temannya, ada yang berambut pirang, ada yang bercepol dua, ada yang berkuncir empat, ada yang berambut indigo, dan berambut merah.

 **-Naruto POV-**

Sekarang aku sedang ngobrol dengan Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Neji dan Sas- eh?! Duh.. aku lupa mengajak Sasuke. Ternyata dia masih duduk dibangkunya, hei? Kenapa dia tidak kemari? Aku kan mau memperkenalkan temanku. Dan juga ngobrol dengannya, sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja.. masa iya aku dipanggil durian? Memangnya aku bisa dimakan apa? Ya memang manis tapi lebih enakan ramen hahaha..

"Eh teman-teman tunggu sebentar disini, nanti aku balik" ujarku.

"Emangnya.. kraukk.. kau mau kemana?" ujar Chouji. Dia sedang memakan keripik kentang kesukaanya.

"Ck, urusai.. bisakah kalian diam sebentar?" ujar Shikamaru. Dia sedang tidur-tiduran diatas meja dan sekali-sekali ia menguap.

"Mungkin dia bermain dengan teman barunya" ujar Sai. Dia sedang menggambar di bukunya.

"Si Uchiha itu ya?" ujar Neji. Sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku berharap akamaru ada disini! Jadi aku bisa bermain! Tapi kata sensei aku tidak boleh membawanya kedalam" ujar Kiba. Dia duduk di kursi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Ya ya ya" ujarku. Lalu aku berbalik dan langsung pergi.

Dan mereka semua itu adalah teman kecilku, kami selalu bermain bersama bahkan sampai sekarang. Pertama ada Akimichi Chouji dia adalah temanku yang paling gemuk dan dia suka makan keripik. Kedua ada Nara Shikamaru dia adalah orang paling pintar menurutku dan dia suka sekali tidur. Ketiga ada Kiba dia sangat menyukai anjing dan juga memiliki penciuman yang hebat itu menurutku sih. Keempat ada Sai dia itu suka tersenyum, aku tau itu senyum palsu dan dia sangat suka sekali menggambar. Kelima ada Neji dia mempunyai mata yang hebat, warna matanya adalah putih dan dia orang yang sok dewasa.. huh apa enaknya sih jadi dewasa? Aku pun menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang makan diatas mejanya itu, kayaknya enak. Tapi lebih enak ramen lho..

 _Bruk!_

Adawww... aku tertabrak seseorang, aduh sakit.

"E-ehh? Maaf ya.. duh maafkan aku-" ucapannya ku potong.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto.." ujarku

"Umm.. ma-maaf Naruto-kun"

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata"

"Salam kenal Hinata-chan!" ucapku. Lalu aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"I-iya salam kenal" mukanya memerah. Hei? Apa dia sakit?

"Hei kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanyaku. Lalu aku menempelkan tanganku ke dahinya.

'Tidak panas' batinku.

"A-aku permisi" lalu ia pergi.

"Tapi-" "Ya sudahlah" aku pun menghampiri lagi Sasuke.

Aneh, kenapa dia kayak gitu ya? Apa dia sakit? Ah sudahlah aku juga tidak kenal. Tapi yang penting aku tau namanya hehe..

"Hei! Uchiha kenapa-" ucapanku terpotong.

"Panggil aku Sasuke" perintahnya.

"Iya iya.. Sasuke kenapa gak main?"

"Kamu itu pura-pura gak liat apa buta? Aku lagi makan tau"

"Iya aku kan cuma nanya, jangan marah"

"Oh iya, mereka itu siapa?" tanyanya. Dia menunjuk gerombolan temanku.

"Oh, mereka semua adalah temanku. Yang sedang makan itu si Chouji, yang memiliki tato itu Kiba, yang sedang tiduran itu Shikamaru, yang sedang menggambar itu Sai, dan yang matanya putih itu adalah Neji"

"Ohhhh" gumamnya. Sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Gak mau ikut?"

"Gak ah aku mau makan aja.. kalo gak aku makan tomatnya, nanti aku kehabisan darah gimana donk?" ujarnya. Aku hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataannya.

"Ya sudah deh, gak apa-apa besok aja. Jaa.." ucapku.

 _Kring!_

Tepat setelah aku berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke bel masuk pun berbunyi.. aku jadi penasaran setelah ini ada pelajaran apa ya? Tak lama dua orang guru datang. Rambutnya mengkilap, memakai pakaian berwarna hijau dan bersamaan dengan semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar.. bagaimana aku tidak kenal? Setiap hari dia berolahraga dan lewat didepan rumahku sambil berteriak tidak jelas seperti 'Semangat muda!' atau 'Hidup masa muda!' atau 'Jiwa masa muda terbakarlah!' Betapa peanya guru itu.. aku bahkan hampir masuk rumah sakit, gara-gara setiap hari dia berteriak seperti itu. Dan disampingnya ada guru lain entah siapa namanya.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan nama saya adalah Guy! Dan ini adalah Yamato!" ucap Guy.

"Aku dan temanku ini akan mengajarkan kalian pelajaran berolahraga! Sekarang cepat pergi ke lapangan dan keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian! Lalu berputar 10 kali dilapangan itu!" lanjutnya.

"Ha'i" jawab semua murid serempak.

"Hei! Kepala durian.. iya kamu" ujar Yamato.

Kepala? Durian?! Kenapa aku dipanggil seperti itu lagi!

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto sensei, bukan kepala durian tau" aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Iya iya.. nah sekarang Naruto tolong ambilkan beberapa bola kasti di ruang peralatan olahraga ya. Dan.." dia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hati-hati Naruto aku dengar di sana ada hantunya jadi cepat.." ujarnya. Dengan membisikkan kata-kata itu dan membuat-buat muka seramnya.

Ugh.. itu tidak bagus.. hantu? Duhh aku takut sekali tapi, kalo aku tidak mengambilnya nanti aku dibilang penakut dan ditertawakan oleh yang lain donk. Hahh.. lebih baik aku turuti saja perkataannya. Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang olahraga, tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Karena memang TK ini luas jadi gampang sekali untuk menemukan ruangannya. Dan.. dapat! Itu dia ruangannya. Pintu berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'Peralatan Olahraga' tidak salah lagi pasti ada disana. Aku membuka pintunya.

 _Krekk.._

Waw ruang ini sangat bersih sekali, ada beberapa bola. Ada bola sepak, ada yang berukuran lebih besar aku tidak tahu namanya dan beberapa bola lainnya. Heee.. jangan kira aku tidak tau bola kasti ya.. dulu aku itu pemain bola kasti terkenal (author:fitnah -.-) tapiiii.. ada tapinya nih.. pas mau ngambil bola kasti, angin berhembus dengan kencangnya Dan..

 _Blam!_

Pintu ketutup sendiri. 'Mampus dah aku, itu pasti hantunya' batinku setelah mengambil beberapa bola, aku mendengar suara lagi di depan pintu. Suara itu..

"Naruto..."

 _Bruk!_

Aku langsung menggebrak pintu, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Aaaaa hantu! Kabooorrr!" teriakku. Dan aku pun sudah menghilang karena sudah lari ke lapangan.

Setelah dilapangan aku langsung duduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Hosh..hosh.. duh aku takut banget.." gumamku.

 **-Sementara itu diruang peralatan olahraga-**

"AWW!" teriak Yamato.

"Blablablba! Blablabla!" ujar Yamato. Sambil menggosok-gosok mukanya yang abis diratain ama pintu.

Datanglah si Kakashi dengan buku sesatnya, lalu ia mendongak.

"Eh? Yamato kenapa muka kamu? Rata gitu kayak setrika" ujar kakashi.

"Blablablabla! Blabla!" Teriak Yamato.

"Duh, sudah-sudah maklum anak baru. Lagian kamu sendiri sih nakutin orang" nasihat Kakashi.

 **-TBC-**

 **Note : "blablabla" adalah kata-kata kasar**

 **Author Time!**

Arghh! Ini chap gaje.. otakku lagi kering nih.. maafkan saya :v yaa tenang aja naruhina ada chap 4 aja deh hehe.. kan bikin penasaran dulu XD ok baiklah terima kasih bagi yang memberi kritik dan saran itu sangat membantu. Iya kan aku ini NEWBIE, masih ingetkan? Dan bahasanya sudah saya perbaiki maaf sekali lagi lupa kalo itu rated K duh maaf banget.. satu lagi.. saya bakal HIATUS dulu.. karena saya banyak banget pekerjaan rumah dan saya ada latihan bela diri.. Ya sudah sampai sini dulu mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskan..

 **Ide Cerita** : **natsuki DDS** dan saya tentunya

 **Balasan untuk review chap kemarin :**

 **BlackCherry712** : terima kasih banget sarannya lho..

 **natsuki DDS** : iya mastah.. udah aku benerin kok.

 **FiaKaiko** : iya ^^

 **Minato301** : sudah lanjut kok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apa sih Jatuh Cinta itu?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat), Typo (mungkin), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (banget) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

Yamato masih menggerutu dari tadi, walaupun hanya gerutuan-gerutuan kecil Kakashi bisa mendengar itu.

"Duh duh udah donk Yamato! Kalo kamu ngomong kasar gitu nanti kamu dipecat" ujar Kakashi.

Terlihat Yamato sedang memijit pelipisnya.

"Kamu sendiri ngebawa buku sesat (baca : Icha Icha Paradise) kemana-mana, ish ish ish.. tak patut.. tak patut"

Terlihat perempatan siku-siku di kepala Kakashi.

'Aku yang nasehatin kenapa malah dia yang nasehatin aku?' batinnya

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau menyusul Naruto, Yamato. Aku ingin mengajar lagi, kau tau kan menjadi guru matematika itu sangatlah sulit" ucap Kakashi.

"Iya iya, sekarang kau pergilah" ujar Yamato.

 **-Kembali ke lapangan-**

"Naruto? Kok ngos-ngosan gitu?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Palingan dia ngeliat itu" ujar Neji.

"Itu apaan? kraukk.." tanya Chouji. Dia sedang memakan keripik kentang.

"Kelemahannya Naruto kan hantu, hahahaha" ejek Kiba.

"Diam kau Kiba! Itu tidak lucu, kalau hantu itu beneran gimana?" ucapku.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini.. itu guru Guy dan Yamato sudah menunggu. Kalian mengerti apa yang diucapkan guru Guy tadi kan?" ujar Sai.

"Hah? Emang tadi Guru Guy bilang apa?" tanya Kiba.

.

.

.

 _Gubrak!_

Semuanya terjatuh kecuali aku dan Kiba.

"Tadi itu guru Guy menyuruh kita berpasangan dengan murid peremuan baka!" ujar Neji.

"Iya bukankah itu seru? Pasti mengasikkan!" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya betul, hahh.. merepotkan sekali" ujar Shikamaru.

"Duh.. dasar kalian berdua ini.." ucap Sai. Dia menepuk jidatnya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kami kan tidak tau" ujar aku dan Kiba serempak.

"Hei kalian" seseorang memanggil mereka.

Semua menengok, waw tampak ada 6 bidadari eh- bukan maksudku 6 orang perempuan. Wahh ternyata ada Hinata juga.

"Hei kalian belum ada pasangan kan? Aku dan teman-temanku ini juga ingin dapat tau!" ujar Sakura.

"Hei hei Sakura, mereka itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku! Ini namanya Tenten! Ini adalah Ino! Ini namanya Temari! Ini adalah Hinata! Dan yang disana itu namanya Karui!" jawab Sakura riang.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak beberapa murid perempuan disana. Mereka langsung berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Eh?! Tu-tunggu dulu! A-aku udah ada pasangan!" ucap Sasuke. Dia tampaknya kebingungan.

"Aku udah ama Sakura tau" lanjutnya.

Sasuke langsung narik tangan Sakura terus dipeluk.. oh indahnya Cinta itu (author: dramatis amat) Tapi aku gak tau, Cinta itu apa? Mama aku bilang Cinta itu dua orang yang berbeda gender yang sayang satu sama lain. Mama aku memang bijak banget kalo berkata-kata, aku aja takjub 7 keliling.

"..." semua murid perempuan jawdrop.

.

 _ **Krik krik**_

.

 _ **Krik krik**_

.

"Yeess..." gumam beberapa murid laki-laki (baca : 9 orang).

.

 _ **Krik krik**_

.

"Heee?!" teriak semua (baca: 9 orang) murid perempuan

Ughh.. jangan nanya serame apa mereka teriak. 1 kelas ini ada 15 murid perempuan dan 15 laki-laki. Perempuan yang teriak cuma 9 orang tapi suara mereka kayak emak-emak mau lahiran.. tapi lebih maut suaranya guru Guy..

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Uhukk.. uhuk.. aku batuk jidat" ucap Ino. Dia berpura-pura batuk.

'Mamaku bilang kalo ada kejadian kayak gitu, aku harus batuk' batin Ino.

"..." Tenten mengusap-ngusap matanya.

'Aku harus memastikan kalo ini gak salah liat' batin Tenten.

"Hoekk.." Temari pura-pura muntah.

'Kata bapak kita harus buang muka terus muntah-muntah... tapi aku gak tau buang muka apaan maksudnya.. ya udah deh muntah aja' batin Temari

"..." Hinata cengok.

'Mereka cocok banget sih' batin Hinata

"Super sekali.." gumam Karui.

'Kejadian yang hanya terjadi 1000 tahun sekali' batin Karui.

 **-Sedangkan di tengah lapangan beberapa meter dari kejadian-**

"Aku terhura sekali.." ucap Guy.

"Aku pun begitu.." ucap Yamato.

"Terus gimana nih Guy? kita pura-pura gak tau?" tanyanya.

"Biarkan dulu seperti itu mereka sedang berkenalan" ucap Guy

'Berkenalan macam apa itu, Peluk-pelukan? Macam teletubies..' batin Yamato.

 **-Kembali ke tempat kejadian-**

"Wah kalau begitu aku ama Hinata-chan ya!" ucapku.

Aku lupa kalo bola kastinya masih bertebaran dan belum aku kasih ke guru Yamato, ah gawat. Bentar lagi pasti..

Aku terpeleset dan terbawa oleh bola.. aku dah pernah begitu, dan akupun di marahin sama mama.. yang paling sakit itu pas jatuhnya..

 _Bruk!_

Adawww! Sakitnyaa! Tapi kok berat banget atas aku? Terus mulut aku anget-anget gitu (author : mungkin maksudmu tai ayam)..

"Uhuk.. uhuk." Ino terbatuk-batuk.

'Masih ada kejadian yang sama ternyata' batin ino.

"Ternyata bener" gumam Tenten.

'Ternyata gak salah liat aku' batin Tenten

"Hoek.."

'Duh kalo kayak gini terus aku muntah terus gitu?' batin Temari.

"Sangat super duper hebat.." gumam Karui.

'Kejadian yang hanya terjadi ketika bola kasti ada didekat kita' batin Karui

Huwaaaa apaan nih seumur aku hanya pernah dicium ama mamaku itu juga di pipi atau kepala atau jidat tapiii... ada tapinya nih.. sekarang mulutku jadi korban saudara-saudara! Sekali lagi aku ucapkan MULUTKU JADI KORBAN! Baiklah.. tenang Naruto.. ini hanya.. ciuman antara kamu dan Hinata tidak yang lain.

'Apa?! Dengan Hinata?! Aku pasti salah liat!' teriak innerku

 **-TBC-**

 **Author Time!**

Cie.. yang penasaran sama adegan Naruhina :v hahaha sengaja aku potong lho.. nah itu aku update.. sedangkan pekerjaan rumahku aku pause sebentar.. hahaha. Oke terima kasih buat kalian yang udah kasih review berupa flame, kritik & saran. Duh maaf banget waktu itu aku lupa kalo fic ini rated K+ mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya tenang saja saya jamin di chap 4 ini gak ada kata-kata kasar lagi.. sekali lagi maaf & terima kasih!

 **Balasan untuk review chap kemarin :**

 **KTJ malas login (guest) :** iya sudah saya perbaiki tapi gak tau apa memuaskan?

 **Bluepink Cherrytomato :** aku gak janji kalo bisa banyakin :D iya tapi kuusahakan

 **AAALovers :** iya duh.. maaf banget aku lupa kalo ini rated K :D udah diperbaiki kok

 **BlackCherry712 :** yap terima kasih

 **Guest :** hahaha iya maaf aku lupa kalo ini rated K. Wajarlah aku NEWBIE..


	5. Chapter 5

**Apa sih Jatuh Cinta itu?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Warning : OOC (sangat), Typo (mungkin), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (banget) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Action!_

Aku langsung berdiri dan menjauh. Dipikiranku hanya ada adegan tadi dan 1 masalah.. tidakkkk! Tidak mungkin.. ini pasti hanya Mugen Tsukoyomi (author : -_-) maksudku ini pasti hanya mimpikan? Jangan katakan kalo ini nyata! Masalahnya bukan tentang adegan tadi tapi.. KALO MAMAKU TAHU DIA TIDAK AKAN MEMBELIKANKU RAMEN LAGI DALAM WAKTU YANG LAMA! Mamaku setiap minggu sering kesekolah untuk menanyakan tentang kegiatanku.. itu berarti kalo Guy-sensei menceritakan itu.. maka habislah ramenku..

'Dengan Hinata? Aku dan Hinata?' bantinku.

"Arghh!" aku memegang kepalaku.

"KAMI-SAMA! TOLONGLAH AKU!" teriakku.

Lalu guru Guy dan guru Yamato datang.

"Naruto tenanglah, anggap saja itu hanya ciuman" kata guru Guy.

Yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Oh.. jadi tadi itu bukan ciuman ya? Super sekali..' batin Yamato.

"Sensei! Jadi kita gak belajar olahraga nih?" ucap salah satu murid.

"Tentu saja jadi! Kalian belum keliling lapangan! Dan sudah menyerah. Sebenarnya dimana semangat muda kalian! Sekarang ayo! Keliling lapangan!" ucap guru Guy.

"Terus pasangannya gimana sensei?" ucap Ino.

"Yah.. kalian lari bersama pasangan kalian tentunya! Bukankah tadi aku sudah menjelaskannya? Sudah-sudah tidak ada alasan lagi! Sekarang cepat keluarkan semangat muda kalian!" ucap guru Guy.

"Yosha!" ucap semua murid.

Oh iya aku pasangan ama siapa ya? Hmmm.. Sasuke udah ama Sakura, terus si Sai udah diajak ama Ino, Shikamaru deket-deket sama Temari, Chouji.. malah makan kripik kentang sama Karui, terus Tenten malah balapan ama Neji, si Kiba sendirian tapi dia laki-laki. Berarti tinggal aku donk? Sama Hinata.. duh..

 **-Naruto POV End-**

 **-Sasuke POV-**

Yeay aku pasangan ama Sakura hahaha, ternyata adegan tadi berhasil saudara-saudara.. yah walaupun ada sedikit masalah.. terutama masalah si kepala durian itu.. yang ber-ehem sama Hinata.. bukan ehem,aha,ihi itu ya.. maksudku.. cuma adegan yang, yah pasti kalian tau.. aku punya cerita, sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat mama ditempat tidur sama papa. Itu sesuatu yang aneh karena, biasanya papaku lebih suka tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Ah kalo aku kira mereka hanya main tembak-tembakan, oh ya udah aku biarin aja.. ah sudahlah kita kembali kelapangan saja saudara-saudara..

Lapangannya itu luas banget, jadinya kalo kita mau keliling lapangan 10 kali kayaknya gak kuat.. pasti mesti istirahat sebentar. Ternyata guru Guy itu gak ada capeknya ya? Udah puluhan kali keliling lapangan tapi gak capek.. aku aja salut lho. Aku harus seperti dia! Agar dipandang hebat oleh orang lain! Dan Sakura tentunya hahaha!

"Sakura ayo! Nanti kita dimarahin Guy-sensei!" ucapku.

"I-iya.." ucapnya.

kok Sakura jadi agak diem gitu yak? Mungkin dia lelah..

"Ayo kita balapan! Yang menang dapat hadiah lho!" ujarku.

"Hadiah?" tanyanya.

"Iya!" jawabku.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah tau!"

.

 **1**

.

 **2**

.

 **3**

.

 **Mulai!**

Kami berdua saling kejar-kejaran untuk mendapat hadiah. Pasti kalian penasarankan hadiahnya apa? Rahasia.. hehe..

 **-sedangkan di pinggir lapangan-**

Guy dan Yamato sedang beristirahat sejenak.

"Inilah ajang lomba lari TK Konohagakuen!" ucap Guy.

Yamato yang mengerti tindakan Guy ini langsung menjawab.

"Tampaknya lomba saat ini lebih banyak yang berminat ya?" tanya Yamato.

Ya mereka sedang akting.. mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap pelajaran olahraga dan mereka buat seolah-olah ini adalah pertandingan. Kata Guy, Yamato sangat berbakat dalam membawakan berita sedangkan Guy ingin sekali menjadi atlit walaupun dia sudah tua.

"Ya, mereka masih muda potensi mereka untuk menjadi atlit sangatlah besar!"

"Jadi Guy kira-kira murid mana yang paling berpotensi menurut anda?" tanya Yamato.

"Neji dan Tenten sepertinya sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi altlit. Postur tubuh mereka sempurna dan mereka mempunyai stamina yang kuat!" jawab Guy.

"Tapi menurut saya Sasuke dan Sakura sepertinya lebih berpotensi Guy"

"Bisakah anda jelaskan kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Guy.

"Ya mereka adalah anak-anak yang lincah mereka juga sangat cepat dalam berlari sedangkan yang lainnya normal-normal saja.."

"Saya setuju dengan anda" ucap Guy.

Mereka akhirnya saling lirik.

"Aktingmu bagus juga Yamato! Kau berbakat menjadi pembawa berita!"

"Kau juga"

"Tapi aku ini ingin jadi atlit bukan pembawa berita!"

'Dasar kau, sudah tua masih bermimpi. Kalo aku sarankan jangan tinggi-tinggi Guy, nanti kalo jatuh.. kau sakit pinggang masuk rumah sakit yang repot kan aku' batin Yamato.

 **-kembali ke lapangan-**

Hahhh... aku lelah sekaliii.. tapi aku harus menang! malu-maluin nanti kalo dikalahin perempuan.. ya gak? Masa cowok seganteng ini dikalahin sama cewek bidadari sih? Wah kalo boleh jujur dia itu cantik! Ya sudah-sudah jangan dibahas.. pokoknya aku harus menang tapi.. ada tapinya nih.. pas lagi lari Sakura manggil.

"Hosh.. hosh.. tunggu sasuke-kun.. aku capek.."

"Hm?" aku menengok.

"Aku kehabisan napas tau.."

"Eh?! Kamu gak apa-apa kan? Mau aku beri napas buatankah?"

"..."

 **-sedangkan orang yang melihat di sekitar lapangan-**

"Tch, dasar modus" ucap Neji.

"Ini namanya kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih hmm.." ucap Kiba.

"Ck, urusai.. aku istirahat aja gak tenang" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya.. dibuku tertulis kalo ada yang seperti itu, artinya mereka sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Sai.

"Kau pasti bercanda.." ucap Chouji.

"Sai kau benar.." ucap Naruto.

 **-kembali ke lapangan-**

"E-eh? Tidak usah.. lebih baik kita lari lagi.. ini baru 5 putaran lho"

"Betul betul betul" jawabku.

"Tapi-" ucapanku terpotong.

Terlambat Sakura udah lari menjauh.. setelah ini akanku catat benda kesukaanku yang baru selain tomat akan kutulis bunga sakura.. maaf ya bukannya aku suka bunga tapi, karena memang indah! Ah sudahlah.. kita bicarakan nanti saja, nanti aku kalah kalo ngomong terus..

"Saku kau curang!"ucapku.

"Biarin.. wee~"

Sialan.. aku seperti orang pea.

Tibba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga.. Sakura jatuh? Tidak.. dia batuk? Tidak.. dia sakit? Bisa jadi.. tapi yang aku liat disini dia pingsan! Aaaa apa yang harus kulakukan!

 **-TBC-**

 **Author Time!**

Huaaa maafkan saya cerita yang sekarang benar benar rusak! Yahhh.. selain banyak pr ada alasan tertentu ya.. paket internet habis :v saya sering berimajinasi tentang fanfic ini tapi ujung ujungnya malah Rated M -.- ya sudahlah jadi saya harus nguras pikiran bersih saya.. ok maaf kalo kurang menarik, kalo boleh saya minta bantuannya! agar chapter depan inspirasi saya banyak ok? Ok dah.. dan terima kasih untuk review kalian mau flame ataupun kritik dan saran. Itu sangat membantu untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini! Dan saya tidak janji untuk update kilat, pokoknya aku sibuk banget -.- ! Ok sekali lagi maaf ya dan terima kasih.

 **No Reply For Now Sorry!**


End file.
